Naruto Shikabane Chronicles
by Tenshi no Yami Honoo
Summary: First of its kind and hope it inspires more. Naruto leaves his world behind with Kurama and enters a world were the dead live in the form of monsters and beautiful schoolgirls?
1. Chapter 1

'Human Speaking'

'**Shikabane or Demon Speaking'**

'Thoughts Speaking'

'_Flashback Speaking'_

Me: I'm pretty sure this is the first of its kind so I hope this inspires more. Now my guest star for this fic the star of Shikabane Hime this anime Hoshimura Makina.

Makina: I'm here under protest

Me: Well you already accepted and spent my money so suck it up

Makina: (Sigh) This idiot doesn't own Naruto or Shikabane Hime

(Konoha council chambers)

An orange clad boy stood in shook of the recent news. 'I'm banished for what I brought Sasuke back what more do you want!' The frustration was clear on his face and he only gained a cold response from a man clad in bandages, 'It's the condition of the Uchiha boy and the fact you couldn't control the Kyubbi's power.' The boy just looked back in anger saying, 'He used the curse mark I had no choice but to call up Kyubbi's power you one eye bastard and why isn't Ba-chan here.' The mummified man just said, 'Tsunade is handling more important affairs then a demon brat and the council agrees upon the banishment of you Uzumaki Naruto.' Naruto just shock head and said, 'Fine take my headband I'm through with this hellhole and I'm taking my inheritance as well.' Danzo along with the rest of the council looked confused at the boy's words and said, 'What inheritance demon filth?' Naruto just laughed with a dark grin on his face and said, 'You'll see.' Then he walked out the council chambers.

(Outside Konoha)

'**Do you have everything kit,' **a familiar voice said. 'Yes Kurama-nisan I just have to take care of something.' Unknown to everyone Naruto had contact with the fox since the incident in Nami no Kuni when Naruto first used his power. They've kept in contact and became close as brothers. Naruto raised his hand and snapped his fingers. A massive explosion ripped through Konoha destroying the home of Naruto's father the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto learned of his parents and inheritance from Kurama a few weeks after they met. Naruto took all there scrolls and journals and stored them in a grand sealing scroll to hold on to them. (AN: It's about the size of the Toad Contract) Naruto head towards the Valley of the End the place his new life starts. **'Just the way I thought you kit.'** 'Got it' Naruto began a long chain of handseals and said 'Ninpo: Dimensional Doorway Jutsu.' (AN: It looks like the portals from Kingdom Hearts) He walked through the door and headed to a new land.

_(Burned Apartments)_

Naruto appeared in a set of burned down homes, 'Ow where in the nine hells did that Jutsu take me and why do I feel smaller.' He looked towards a broken mirror and got his answer, 'What the fuck I've been chibified Kurama what the hell happened to my body.' Naruto now looked like a five year in an oversized jumpsuit and a way to large scroll.** 'Hahahahaha oh that's rich,' **Kurama just kept laughing much to Naruto's ire. 'Stop laughing you asshole and tell me went wrong,' Naruto said. **'Sorry kit it seems that time space Jutsu put more on the time factor then I thought,'** Kurama said still trying to the laugh out of his voice. **'I guess you'll have to grow back into your age again.'** Naruto just slammed his head in the ground in anger. 'Are you okay kid,' he turned his head to see a man dressed in a monk outfit with spiky brown hair and orange shades speaking. 'Are you alright my names is Tagami Keisei where are your parents.' Naruto decided to be truthful and said, 'Dead that scrolls all I have left to remember them.' 'Well you can come with me there is an orphanage nearby you can stay at.' Naruto wasn't too fond of the idea of an orphanage but had nowhere else to go and went with the man.

(Ten Years Later)

Naruto now age sixteen was packing up to leave the orphanage and live in his own place. He was about 6'0 and his spiky blond hair had fallen down. (AN: Think of Dante's hair in Devil May Cry) His whiskers have faded to the point of barely existing. He wore a Orange sweater with black pants and combat boots. Over the time he had gained better control of his charka was at least ANBU-level at had followed in his parents footsteps and become a seal master all with Kurama's help and his parents scrolls. He packed up all his stuff and headed to load it into the cart behind his bike. 'Naruto remember to visit,' Riko said. Riko was the owner of the orphanage where he stayed and became similar to a mother figure to him. 'Alright Riko-kachan I'll see you later oh and where's Ero-monk.' Riko could just sigh at Naruto's evaluation of Keisei and said, 'He had to meet some of the other Monks about something important.' Naruto had become suspicious of Keisei for about a year since he found her.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto was in the forest by the orphanage working on his variation of his father's invention the Rasengan. 'Futon: Rasengan,' he said drilling it into the tree. The tree was completely destroyed but Naruto shredded his hand in the process. 'Damn how come this is so easy with water.' You see Naruto discovered he had a tri-affinity from Kurama. Lightning, water, and wind and Naruto could only combine Rasengan with water. __**'Because kit water is easier to manipulate and more control forms then wind which is more free and destructive.' **__'I'll try it again tomorrow' he left and on his way to the orphanage he saw a strange light in the temple. 'What the hell,' thought the blonde shinobi, 'Whose up at this time of night?' He walked in to see a purple haired girl lying on the ground with a blanket covering her. He walked up check her pulse and found out she had none. 'She's dead but there's something off about her,' he continued to examining her noticing she had plenty of faded scars. __'Kurama-nisan do you have any ideas,' __he asked his inner demon. __**'Hmm she seems to have a small bit of Youki flowing around and she reeks of graveyard soil.'**__ Naruto nodded with the Biju's opinion and heard footsteps and decided to hide behind a nearby Buddha statue. To his surprise Keisei along with several others came in. The bald one stated, 'I don't see why you waste time with these abominations Tagami.' Naruto could feel the malice in the man's voice. Keisei seemed to block him out and began to hug the dead girl much to the Jinchuriki and Biju's surprise. __**'I knew he was a pervert but I didn't think he was into Necrophilia too,'**__ Kurama said. Naruto just sweatdropped at Kurama's comment then Naruto got his second surprise tonight when the girl came back to life. '__Kurama-nisan what the hell is going on wasn't that girl dead a minute ago,' __Naruto asked. __**'Hmm this reminds me of some lower class demon I heard about but I can't put my paw on it,'**__ the fox thought back. Naruto tuned back into the conversation and heard a strange set of words such as Shikabane and Shikabane Hime. __**'I got it,' **__the demon yelled. __'Ow what did I say about yelling in my head,' __responded the blond shinobi now clutching his head. __**'My bad but look that girl is called a Shikabane hime from what I remember they exterminate demons known as Shikabane are demons that a born from corpses with great deals of regret or an obsession.'**__ Naruto nodded his head and asked, 'How far up are these guys by demon terms?'__** 'There at low C to mid B rank in power from what I remember.'**__ Naruto just chuckled and said, 'this might be fun we should do some research on these guys.'_

_(Flashback End)_

Since then Naruto been doing his research on Shikabane and Shikabane Hime and so far came up with scraps of info with Kurama own add in. So far in only found out that this all leads to a organization called the Kogon Sect. Naruto turned to his caretaker and other kids at the orphanage waving goodbye while he made his exit.

'Man pedaling this damn bike is a pain in the ass,' Naruto thought while he was trying to take his stuff up hill. **'Oh quit you bitching think of it as training.' **Kurama said back, **'Any way we should start looking for leads on this Kogon Sect.'** 'I would if I knew where to start Ero-monk probably try to give me the run around and try to keep me out of it and it's not like a leads gonna fall out of the sky.' Then there was a crash nearby. Naruto turned to see the girl from before looking worst for wear in a woman sized crater. **'Wow talk about asking and motherfucking receiving,' **Kurama said. 'Kage bushin no Jutsu,' Naruto said and created a clone and had it take his stuff back to the apartment. 'Alright let's check if the poor girls dead.' **'Isn't she technically dead already?' **'You know what I mean,' Naruto said annoyed. He bent down to get a good look at her when her eyes suddenly flew open. 'Well um hello,' Naruto said awkwardly. She suddenly took off. Naruto tried to follow her to find her hoping off with on a scooter with Keisei. **'Where going to have to follow them aren't we?' **'Of course Nii-san.'

Naruto now clad in his shinobi gear which was ANBU armor with red instead of grey armor with a Kakashi like face mask following the monk and hime to a hotel across town. He watched her get to the top floor and saw facing off against a giant bat thing. 'Wow those thinks are bigger than I thought.' ** 'Yeah those guys form depends on their regret or obsessions don't know why his made him a Dracula look alike though.'** 'Well let's give the little undead school girl some help shall we.'

Makina was having a tough time dealing with Hagino her bat like opponent and tiered was wasting her seemingly infinite ammo. (AN: Seriously how come she never runs out of bullets?) Apparently this guys been kidnapping and kill groups of women gaining his nickname the 'Harem Murder' in the news. 'Come on why can't you just die,' thought the pissed off Shikabane hime. 'DYNAMIC ENTRY.' Out of nowhere our favorite blonde appeared kicking Hagino in the face. 'Ah I think I just did Bushy brow and Super Bushy brow sensei proud,' he turned to Makina and said, 'you alright Hime-san?' She pointed her gun at him and demanded, 'Who the hell are you?' 'Wow do you point guns at everyone trying to help you are is it just me?' This just pissed her off even more, 'stop being a smartass and answer the question.' Naruto just smirked behind his mask and said 'How about we play 20 questions after Edward Cullen is dead,' he said pointing at the now recovered Hagino. Makina submitted, 'Alright but I want answers after this.' 'As you wish my dear,' he responded with a mock bow.

(Play Beautiful Fighter-Shikabane Hime opening)

Naruto activated a seal on his glove and summoned a katana about 5ft in length with a pure black blade and handle it had the kanji for raven and a chain at the end of it. This was his blade Hishou Karasu his mother gift and his inheritance. (AN: Soaring Raven) 'Hime-san I'll attack from the front and you provide long range support.' Makina just looked at him and said, 'I hope you know what the hell you're doing I hate to have to clean up two corpses.' Naruto just smirked again, 'Of course.' Naruto ran at Hagino and focused wind chakra into Hishou Karasu and fired a blade of wind with Makina peppering him with bullet fire. The blade of wind took off a wing causing the women killer to screech in pain. Naruto then jumped up and swung his sword in a wide downward arc cut right across his chest causing a burst of blood from the wound. Hagino tried to jumped down and take a bite out of Naruto but Makina gave him an eye full of hot lead literally. Hagino screamed and backed into a sign behind them and Naruto came and finished him off with his newest technique. A purple sphere builds in his hand. It sounded like a thunderstorm hand building in his palms. 'Fear the wrath of a thousand storms Raiton: Ikazuchi Rasengan.' When the attack connected it sounded like a thunder strike. Hagino screamed in pain as attack with the power of over several thousand lighting strikes burst through his system. The attack sent Hagino and the sign falling over the edge and right into traffic below.

(End Song)

'Not bad,' Naruto thought. **'Yeah way to endanger innocent lifes,'** Kurama responded. 'How was I suppose to know he fall into traffic,' Naruto said hotly. Naruto then heard a gun clicked behind his head. He turned to see the school girl Shikabane Hime holding him at gun point. 'Any reason you're still holding me at gunpoint,' Naruto said annoyed. 'I miss the feeling,' she said. 'Any reason you're still pissing me off,' Makina asked. Naruto shrugged saying, 'I miss the feeling Hime-san.'

'Alright enough I want some answer like for one who the hell are you and how the fuck could you do all that and why do you keep calling me that,' She said. 'Isn't that what you are a Shikabane Hime,' Naruto said before he started dodging bullets. 'Well that wasn't very nice what I do,' Naruto said innocently. 'Shut up and tell me how the hell you know that,' Makina said finally losing what little patience she had. 'I guess I should at least tell your name first and I'll tell you mine,' Naruto said back. 'Fine it's Hoshimura Makina,' Makina said. 'Mine is Uzumaki Naruto,' Naruto noticed the strange look on Makina's face. 'Wait you mean Uzumaki Naruto as in the one Keisei told me about,' Makina said. 'Well well Ero-monk talks about me but he hasn't told me a think about you Maki-chan.' She fired at him again and had a tick mark and said, 'Don't call me that.' Naruto just chuckled and said how about we talk about this later at the temple at about 5.' 'Fine I expect my answers then.' Naruto just looked at her and said, 'of course I wouldn't miss our date for the world Maki-chan.' Naruto vanished in a yellow flash before she hailed more bullets hailed down on him. Makina stood there in thought 'How the hell could that guy tell what I was and better yet how he use all those powers could he be a Shikabane, but wouldn't Keisei pick up on it by now,' she turned and headed back stairs thinking Keisei could fill in the blanks.

Me: Well that's a wrap

Makina: That was craptacular

Me: You've been watching the Simpsons again haven't you.

Makina: That's beside the point of when I'm getting paid

Me: You already took my money

Makina: When

Me: Keisei came and picked it up for you

Makina: What wait a minute oh that son of a bitch he stole my paycheck I'm going to kick the shit out of him.

Me: Well while Makina doing that be sure to review and subscribe and I hopes this starts to get people ideas for this crossover.


	2. Chapter 2

'Human Speaking'

'**Shikabane or Demon Speaking'**

'Thoughts Speaking'

'_Flashback Speaking'_

Makina: Finally decided to get back to work Baka-author

Me: Hey I've been busy

Makina: With what

Me: Naruto Beats by the way did you get your money from Keisei

Makina: After hospitalizing him yes

Me: Wonderful now please do the disclaimer

Makina: Baka-author wouldn't be here if he owned Naruto or Shikabane Hime would he.

(Temple)

'Keisei you got a lot of explaining to do,' said our favorite purple haired Shikabane hime. She has just got back to the temple after her meeting with our favorite blonde Jinchuriki. For lack of a better word she was pissed. 'Look Makina I'm just as shocked as you are I'd never thought Naruto would be capable of this and you sure he is human,' Keisei asked.

'I didn't sense anything off about him so yes.'

'This is troubling when did he say he was coming?'

'At about five.'

Just on cue our blonde hero appeared over the two in his civilian clothes using the surface walking technique. He held a calm smile on his face saying, 'I told you I wouldn't miss are date for the world Maki-chan.' Makina was the first to respond to his appearance, 'What the hell are you doing on the ceiling!'

'You know just hanging.'

'**Ah kit that was horrible.'**

'I know but I couldn't resist.'

Keisei after regaining his composure finally asked Naruto to get off the ceiling. Naruto decided to start the conversation off saying, 'So Ero-monk when where you going to start telling that working for the temple also included fighting the undead?'

'About the same time you told me who or what you are Naruto.'

'How about we play a game it's called a question for a question you answer one of mine and I answer one of yours deal,' Naruto said with a fox like grin.

'That seems far so I'll go first what are you?'

'I am what called a shinobi.'

'You mean like ninja from feudal Japan?'

Naruto wagged his finger as if he was talking to a child saying, 'Now that's one question too many now it's my turn what is the Kogon Sect?'

Keisei was startled by the fact Naruto knew this information, 'How could he know about the Kogon Sect. we worked years to keep all information on them suppressed?'

Makina was thinking along the same lines wondering just how much Naruto knew. After several minutes of silence Keisei finally decided to answer, 'The Kogon Sect. is a secret organization that works with the temple to destroy a threat know as the Shikabane which are –'

Naruto then cut him off saying 'reborn corpses due to intense regret and obsession I know.'

Makina then decided to voice her thoughts, 'Okay that's enough how do you know so much about Shikabane or Shikabane hime what are you.'

Naruto remained silent before answering, 'For now you can call me an ally and how I know so much is my own business.'

With that Naruto left in a flash of yellow leaving a confused contracted monk and Shikabane hime behind him.

(School the next day)

Naruto gazed out of the window next to his desk seemingly without a care in the world while he was really having an in-depth discussion with his tenant. **'Got any threes.'** 'Go fish.' ** 'Son of a bitch.'** By that I mean playing cards while waiting for class to finally end.

'Why do I come here again?'

'**Because Riko and the law say you have to.'**

'Yo Naruto.'

Naruto turned to see one his few friends in class Ushijima Hiroshige, teen of regular height with spiked brown hair. He showed up along with Naruto's other two friends a slightly shorter teen named Sumitori and a girl with a impassive look and long brown hair called Inuhiko Mizuki. Hiroshige continued to speak saying, 'So finally out on your own how the sweet scent of freedom.'

Naruto just shrugged saying, 'It smells like rent and a pain in the ass.'

Mizuki put in her input saying, 'Well life tends to suck that way.'

Sumitori said, 'How about we throw you a house warming party?'

Naruto shook his head saying, 'Don't bother I have to work late anyway.'

Hiroshige jumped back into the conversation saying, 'Oh come on Naruto don't be like that?'

Naruto just turned and said, 'You say something.'

All his friends just face fault at the comment then continued on to mundane subjects.

(Café) AN: What's the name of the place Ouri worked at?

Naruto was just exiting the front door of where he worked. The place owned by a contracted monk called Mibu Sadahiro and his Shikabane hime named Tooka Akira. As Naruto walked down to the street he picked up a familiar scent.

'**It's show time.'**

'Yeah and it looks like Maki-chan already on the scene.'

'**About time this chapter got exciting.'**

'Yeah wait what.'

'**Never mind kit.'**

'Oookay then let's get this party started.'

(Record Store)

Naruto came to the scene in his ninja attire of Makina engaged in combat with a Shikabane with some strange ability to use her voice like a siren. He then recognized her as a pop singer called Osaki Kun. He heard of her a few times from the kids around school. (AN: Yeah I know I'm going out of order work with me.)

Naruto flashed behind Makina scaring the crap out of her in the process. She turned around and screamed, 'Don't do that and what the hell are you doing here!' He looked at her and then said, 'I can't just pop in and say hello to my favorite Hime Maki-chan.'

Makina had a light blush at the claim though Naruto couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. She then turned and said, 'Look are you going to help are not.'

(Play Fate Stay Night ost- Tenchi Hou Take)

'Of course,' Naruto said before summoning Hishou Karasu. Makina then began to fire at the songstress Osaka dodged the attacks and turned to an approaching Naruto and said, 'Why don't you enjoy my song.' She then released a siren like scream stopping the blonde in his tracks.

'Oh damn it sometimes I really hate having advanced senses.'

'**Try being me it feels I'm being ear raped by Satan.'**

'Quit your bitching and help me out.' 

'**I'll see what I can do.'**

Makina turned to her suddenly inactive partner and wondered what happened thinking, 'Crap that baka's out of it looks like I'm on my own.'  She then started firing at her opponent why trying to get closer to Naruto so she could get him out of the way. She was finally able to get a shot off in her shoulder giving her time to get to the still healing Naruto. She pulled him into cover and looked at him and asked, 'Are you alright what happened?'

'Yeah having advance senses has it downsides but I'm good now.'

'**You're welcome.'**

Makina then said, 'Good so do you have a plan.'

'I was gonna stick to the shoot and stab method what you got.'

'Can you do that ball thing from before?'

'You mean the Rasengan yeah.'

'Good I'll distract her and you finish her off.'

'Take the lead Maki-chan.'

'One of these days I'm going to kill you for that nickname.'

With that she turned around and fired on the songstress. The pop star just kept up her screeching and to preoccupied to notice Naruto until a blue sphere was plunged into her back. 'Rasengan,' Naruto yelled the Shikabane made a final scream and flew into a nearby wall.

(Song end)

'**Going back to basics I see.'**

'Yep and unlike this one hit wonder that numbers a classic.'

Makina approached the shinobi before saying, 'Thanks for the assist now you're going to answer some questions now.'

'I did before didn't I?'

'You answered a few things but a still has some questions.'

'Do you feel the same Ero-monk?'

On cue Keisei stepped out and said, 'Yes I do Naruto.' Naruto looked blankly at the two before saying, 'Alright but before I do want the location of the Kogon Sect along with the names of current active Shikabane Hime and contracted monks.'

'Naruto you know I can't do that and why would you want that information anyway.'

'I like to know all I can on potential allies and enemies and besides I think me and your group can help each other.'

Keisei took a moment to think before finally speaking, 'I can't tell you the location but I could get you a meeting with some the other monks and Shikabane hime at the temple.'

Makina pulled him over, 'Are you sure about this Keisei.'

'It's the only option we have at the moment.'

Naruto put in his input, 'One I can hear you and two the man makes a point Maki-chan.'

She turned around with several tick marks looking pissed, 'Stop calling that you son a bi-.'

'No need for language I'll stop and as for you Keisei contact me when you have the meeting set.'

Keisei just nodded his head then turned to his Shikabane hime saying, 'Let's go Makina.'

'Fine.'

Naruto just waved before saying, 'Sayonara Ero-monk, Maki-hime,' before disappearing from the soon to be ground zero.

Makina was glowing red before screaming, 'NARUTO-BAKAAAAAAAAA.'

(Naruto apartment)

Now in his civilian clothes Naruto walked in to see a surprising site his friends passed out on his now messy floor. Naruto looked up at the banner it read, 'Welcome to your new home Naruto.' Naruto just sighed at the sight. 'Bakas,' he said quietly before heading to his room with a quiet, 'Thanks guys.'

Me: Finished

Makina: Took you long enough

Me: Gomen

Makina: Whatever are you even sure this is ready to be released

Me: Of course

Makina: Really

Me: Nope

Makina: I thought so now fans I apologize if this sucks but for your info this is Tenshi-baka fault

Me: Hey


	3. Chapter 3

AN:SORRY

Me: Gomenasai my loyal readers but due to circumstances I have to stop writing until further notice.

Makina: By that he means those assholes from his school tech room are taking away his computer since the school years almost up

Kanade: Due to this you'll have to wait until the fall to see Tenshi-baka continue

Naruto: Yep sorry everyone

Me: I'll try to release what I can over the summer if I can sayonara.


	4. AN Vote

AN: Where to go from here

Me: I don't know what story to focus on next so please vote on this new poll or I might never finish any of this hehe.


End file.
